


Just Keep Laughing

by Pouf



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: F/M, Fingerfucking, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, ink tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 22:50:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11542047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pouf/pseuds/Pouf
Summary: You honestly couldn't care anymore(first fic since I was like in middle school or something smh)





	Just Keep Laughing

**Author's Note:**

> asdad I don't even have money to own anything (including batim)  
> pls help

"Man I don't even  _know_ Joey."

* * *

 

It all began when you got a letter from some sort of company..? You honestly couldn't care less if it was meant for you to begin with nor if you were invading on some private message meant for the pentagon. An opportunity is an opportunity and if that means exploring some old fashion dump then so be it. While you rarely got out of your house and your parents being on vacation you decided that going for a little stroll down old cartoon memory lane would be a top tier idea. 

You scoff at yourself, no time for thoughts. Mail stealing done, travel time now. This was a genius decision and you; my dear reader, are a genius.

Parking your old shag-wagon onto the gravel near the place the letter spoke about, you couldn't help but notice the old wood with unbroken, clean windows; an odd pairing. How could the windows look void of dirt but have the entire exterior around it stay old and decrepit like a corpse? Looking around the house you notice no cars, no lights, nothing. Almost as if the place was abandoned. You figured the place could use a paint job or two, the area in general seemed void of color besides the brown shade of unpainted wood. The stairs up do the door spoke of its age too it seemed. Each step squeaked louder than any chalkboard you ever heard. Flashbacks of your days in high school classrooms and the soft sound the chalk would make against the board seemingly slipped through your mind.

You're thinking about school at a time like this? Whats wrong with you?

Taking a long sigh at the door before knocking, you took into account the wind on your face giving you a small chill. You couldn't help to shiver at the fall weather and the smell of hickory wood in the distance. However taking another glance at the door seemed to put you back into your previous adventurous mood. You put your hand up to the door and gave a few small but demanding knocks.

_knock_

_knock_

_knock_

You wrinkled your nose. The house seemed almost empty from the loud echo your knocks made. No sounds of people coming to the door, no nothing actually. Figuring that you waited long enough to knock again before sounding rude and persistent, you gave it another go.

_knock_

_knock_

_knock_

_ **squeaaaal**  
_

The door; the _goddamn_ door opened with no extra warning. You couldn't make this shit up if you tried. In what way were you going to psych yourself to go in after that? This is a door; no, _portal_ to terror town you were gawking at and you couldn't honestly give a quantum shit who saw this as an actual accommodating home. You stepped back waiting for Samara from The Ring to pop out and give a fine howdy doo but nothing came of it.

Paranoia is a bitch to get rid of, this something you often on your mother who always read horror based articles and told you about them when you could least expect them. You were about to leave in fact, but you were cut off mid-waltz; almost tripping, to the sound of dripping. Another thing also stopped you; something you couldn't help but smack your head figuratively for neglecting to even work your own senses to work during your previous state of fear.

A roaring smell of ink wafted directly into your nose taking you by surprise.

"Hngh"

You groaned out loud, rubbing your nose. The smell made you want to investigate but you were lacking a gang and a talking dog. What kind of adventurer were you to forget your camera? The phone in your back pocket would be shitty in picture quality but-

Cutting yourself off in-between that thought and the next. This is _your_ adventure. Only  _you_ get to enjoy it.

The seemingly "portal to terror town" looked a lot less threatening than you remember it. Why not? Right? Just take a step in and not even sweat the details later. Leap before you think, as the saying goes.

* * *

 

"What the fuck, I'm an actual dumbass."

You spoke aloud to the inked-up seemingly endless hallways. The fall you took a while back  _fucking_ _sucked_ but you found a coolaxe so there's that going for you. The only thing seeming absolutely, not to mention  _dreadfully sucked_ were the stupid ink creatures nibbling at your heels down every corner of this hellhole. 

The cardboard cutouts of the cartoon character this "company" was in-charge of were littered down every pathway you took; talk about class. You didn't mind the thought of the "demon" as it were; "Bendy the Dancing Demon" was adorable in all honesty but the recorded tapes claiming to worship this literal  _cartoon_ were nuts on your nerves. Not to mention the whispering dude who walked past you all dressed in black who frankly did jack-shit when you tried to go after him. It wasn't even worth calling out to him anyways because of the sloshing of ink up to your knees made enough sound as it would.

You gave your second sigh of the day, prayed to Walt Disney and maybe a few superheros, then punched a cardboard cutout into pieces. The pentagram behind it made you laugh hard enough that you had to grab at your sides with both hands; giving yourself a hug. 

"This places is all kinds of fucked."

* * *

 

Here you were back at stage one,

"Man I don't even  _know_ Joey."

you paused to shuffle around in the bonds he has you in. They cut into your legs, not enough to drawl blood but enough to leave a nasty bruise. The man in the cartoon mask seemed unforgiving; his voice spoke out ignoring whatever you had to say to get out of this  _small_ situation you got yourself into.

"I must admit I am  **honored** you came all this way down here to visit me..."

You laughed at his words; you don't know this man and he thinks you came to visit  _him?_ What kind of  _nerd_ does he take you for. The chuckles you emitted stopped all together when you heard him utter his next damning words.

"It almost makes what I'm about to do seem  **cruel**."

"Woah there big boy," you stopped him from mansplaining everything he's got. "I can see where this is going here but I can tell you right now, this is not the best situation to woo some helpless girl. At least take me to dinner first. The sensory and the inky toe biters you've got outside really doesn't do it for me. Light a candle or something." You obviously didn't notice the candles placed around you.

He takes his hands and puts them around the back of your head and on your mouth, hushing you from speaking anymore. 

"Shhh.... Quiet! Listen!" His breath was close to your neck, making the hair on the back of your neck stand up. "I can hear him, crawling above.."

"Crawling!"

"Did you really have to-" you muffled but he cut you off again,

"Soon he will hear me; he will set us free.."

He then lumbered off, feet squeaking behind him on the old wooden floors, the sounds more coming from him being an ink-boy than the actual aged floors. The theoretical violins started playing in your head, much like the ones you would hear in horror movies when the protagonist is unaware of the crouching monster hiding in the dark. His voice was soon heard over the intercom.

"Sheep sheep sheep it's time to sleep, rest your head it's time for bed.." You hollered back at the door he left from, trying to get his attention

"Hey that rhyme fucking sucks!" However he continued, unphased by your comments.

"In the morning, you may wake. Or in the morning you'll be dead."

What the hell is wrong with this guy, you question yourself, but was soon answered by his shouts over the intercom.

"Here me Bendy! Arise from the darkness! Arise and claim my offering! Free me! I beg you!"

So this guy really  _did_ worship that cartoon afterall. You would of laughed and called him an idiot but the shakes of the stage never seemed to calm your nerves.

"I summon you, Ink demon! Show your face and take this tender sheep!"

You didn't think you were _that_ tender. You took a few hits and even fell down a story of a building all in one day. What the hell is this guy on about?

The roar of a monster followed by a gurgle of inky steps followed the mans voice, his screams hitting a new octave.

"No... my lord! I am your prophet! Stay back!"

A crunching sound of bone and a louder scream then followed. The roars continued down the hall in front of you. The bondage holding you down seemed even more heavier as your nerves hit a new low. Shrugging them and pulling hard to snap them, you didn't quite make the cut as you got lazy half way through and accepted whatever fate was ahead of you. Rope is really hard to break though alright?

The familiar sound of sloshing ink made its way toward you and your chair from down that dark hallway, the physical mass of ink seemingly got closer and closer until the light shined on it's face, or mask..

face?

You couldn't tell because of how static the expression was. The face was that of the cartoon you've seen around the studio and the same "god" the previous nutcase who had his head munched on was on about. The mass didn't seem threatening however, moreso.. gelatinous. How can you be scared of jelly?

the face rose up out of the gelatinous mass of ink to attempt to make a humanoid shape. Attempt is the best word for it. The actual shape the creature took was that similar to the cartoon counterpart, only a lot bigger than the cardboard cutouts you've seen previous. The proportions were all the same however. The actual size of the creature was impossible to determine due to your sitting position, but if you were to guess compared to the hallway he came out of, his head only just reached above the top of it. So taller than most humans you presumed. His head floated above him, and his little bowtie and white gloves seemingly came out of nowhere. The mass he came from was pure black but how did these white accessories come from it?

A gloved hand reached for the chair you were stuck to, then snapped the tightly binding ropes. Casting them aside you got up from your sitting position to take a better look at this creature. Trying to honestly get the big picture of what the absolute hell you were looking at. He didn't seem threatening, his midsection was pudged out in the sort-of but not exactly rectangular way and his hands seemingly were the size of his bulbous head. The feet; or shoes you assumed, were about as thick as his midsection that were also the same thickness as his hands..? Cartoony through and through, a picture perfect replica of the cartoon only in 3d. You didn't even have to use Blender...

"Hm?"

You looked up at his cartoony expressionless face, he then tried to say something but could only seem to put his expressions in with his hands and actions. So the big demon god couldn't talk it would seem. He made a some sounds of "hmm"'s and a few giggles here and there but other then that, no actual words left his "mouth". Would the area be even called a mouth? It seemingly blended with the texture of his face, the teeth didn't seem to disconnect, only have drawn straight lines up and down to mimic actual teeth. You couldn't tell if he had lips either.

He seemed to giggle a lot actually, a giant, giggly, inky boy right in front of you..

You turned to leave but the _inky boy_ didn't want you to. He ran in front of you, covered the only exit with his entire body and laughed. The hand signals and him shaking his head showed to you that this was a "no-go" and he didn't want you to leave.

It seemed hope was lost then, you pouted and sat in your chair. The hulking ink beast ran in front of you and sat. Only allowing most of your vision to be settled with staring at him. Whats the deal with this creature; Bendy was it? He seems like a big teddy bear almost, ignoring the ink factor of course. One of your hands got curious and you reached out to touch his tie. The hand in question was then grabbed by a gloved one.

"Huh?"

He made a few gestures, laughed a little bit, and then pulled you onto his lap to rock you back and forth. You turned to get up but his grip didn't let off so easily. His "expression" seemed as if he was thinking about something. Attempting another pull away from him the ink beast let go of your hand and settled with grabbing your midsection. He held you in front of him so you could face him with his arm around you. His other hand tugged at your shirt, flipping it up to feel the soft skin underneath.

You made no motions to stop him, the hand fully pulled off the shirt and rubbed the skin of your belly all the way up to your shoulders and then your back. He then held you close in a hug until you heard the undeniable click of your bra unhooking. His grip on you pulled back so you could face him again. The same gloved hand he used to feel you up earlier poked and prodded at the two fatty lumps on your chest. This sensation didn't do much for you so you decided to take control.

"Here like this." You took his prodding hand and held it over your right breast allowing him to cup it. His interest grew as he kneaded the flesh with one hand and rubbed your back; holding you in place, with the other.  The grabbing soon got dull and your loins were a bit moistened from the small ministrations. Your hand slowly made its way down to your skirt and stopped right outside the radiating warmth before eliciting a sharp groan. Bendy had your nipple in between his thumb and index, rolling it like a pebble. His pace was rough and unsteady, although you couldn't blame a literal cartoon character for not having any sexual experience. You figured it's time to show him the ropes.

"Hey"

His face turned to you, no longer entranced with the tips of your breasts; pausing all motion.

"Try this," You stood up before him and slipped out of your skirt to show him your pink panties. One of his gloved hands came to touch you there but you brushed his hand away and slid your panties off as well, a string of your feminine fluids stuck to your panties as you took them off. Your legs are then spread before him and you take hold of the hand you previously brushed away. The hand was pressed against your inner thighs then slowly slid up to your lower lips. Removing your hands from his you decided that this would be enough to get him started. Immediately after doing so you could see his toothy grin changed to a wider one, he seemed pleased with the new discovery and also pleased that this human showed him something new. 

One finger found your center and slowly slid and slipped around it before slowly sinking the digit in, he then looked at your face for conformation. You tried to maintain yourself from just one finger, the thick index was bigger than any finger you've ever seen and/or experienced in this way. His fingers in general seemed to be the sizes of below average cocks. 

You shifted, attempting to help him get the picture on what to do by shifting your body up and down inch by inch each time, doing so barely got any inside of you so you took a hold of his hand and guided it farther into your moist center. Upon doing so he motioned his finger in a come-hither motion inside of you, making you almost squeal. Almost, you bit your lip as your face flushed redder. You couldn't believe you were actually doing this; with a cartoon no less, and you had absolutely no shame.

Fucking a cartoons hand seemed like an alright way to get your socks off you thought. 

He actually blinked at you, finally. His perturbed but still static expression was focused on you and wondered how many different faces your would make. With you still standing and one hand busy with stroking your insides, he had his other hand grab your backside; stroking one cheek all the while pressing deeper with his other hand to get more inside, his thumb hitting your clit. 

Your eyes watered and your legs grew wobbly, almost falling over when you noticed a third hand; but not really a hand, the new appendage seemed to come out from the puddle he came from; the tendril coiled around your midsection to hold you up from falling. Another one followed out of the dark pit, this one stroked your foot causing you to laugh at the ticklish sensation until it too wrapped around your midsection. You honestly couldn't care at the possibility of the situation you were in, a long finger in your cunt and being held up from gravity seemed like heaven to you. This is odd coming from a demon however. 

The demon in question stopped, causing you to groan in impatience. You weren't close by no means, but you really didn't want his fingers to stop. Another chuckle was given, but this one seemed more gentle; almost like he understands what he's doing. A thought came into your mind; does he like this too? There was no way to actually get him off, at least in your eyes. Where would you touch? His midsection had no creases or divots. Nothing you'd stick your hand into and nothing to rub.

One more tentacle appendage came from the slosh below you. This wondering tendril traveled up your slick thighs and wiggled its way into weeping cunt. It was different than before, this ones warmer than the others around your body. Both gloved hands on your hips lifted you up effortlessly and lowered you quickly but not forcibly down because of the already naturally lubricated entrance. 

You gave a needy hiss at the demon; attempting to lean forward to kiss him. The distance from your face and his was enough that you could breath on him but not press your lips to him. Each attempt you got was impossible because of the distracting pummeling felt deep inside. The tentacle reached far enough to touch your cervix but pressed hard enough to cause any inner bruising. You couldn't help but notice the new sounds he let out. These were not hums or laughs, more breathing with the occasional hitch of an almost moan. You wished he spoke to you; he would have such a nice voice you thought. Your glad that he's enjoying what he's doing to you, this solves your previous issue on how to please him.

A rumbling pressure in your abdomen ran up your spine and back down again, you knew your time was almost up and you're release was up and coming. Your walls squeezed around the tentacle and his eyes twinkled with merriment. He was almost through as well.

A few more bounces on the limb and the hard press of your pelvis downwards to attempt to get as much of the throbbing tentacle you could fit. Your body jolted at the deep orgasm your body let out. Said limb shook and spit out a sticky substance to coat your insides, the amount of fluid was almost dramatic as you felt a small push in the inside of your walls making you feel so full of love. Your shivers of riding out the rest of your orgasm subsided as the tendril slid out releasing all of the fluids down your sticky thighs. You patted the ink monster on the chest and grinned happily. "Thanks big guy."

You stood up, shook your legs off from all the excess goo and made your way around the room collecting your ink covered clothes. Bendy stared, unmoved and quiet. He waited for you to get dressed. When you found your keys to your car in the pocket of your shirt, he came back waddling towards you and holding you close; not wanting you to go so soon.

"Alright alright," you shrugged your arms and tossed the keys aside. Leaving didn't look very nice in all honesty, this adorable inked up demon here wanting you to stay even sealed the deal for you further.

"I won't go."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Do you guys ever write alright at the beginning and get lazy at the end? Thats totally me tbh.  
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> http://daddysucc.tumblr.com/


End file.
